


蝙超BS 如何让男人张开腿

by Kikyo_Guan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikyo_Guan/pseuds/Kikyo_Guan
Summary: 布鲁斯给克拉克留了一个小礼物，克拉克有点左右为难
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 17





	蝙超BS 如何让男人张开腿

**Author's Note:**

> 祝凹凸曼太太生日快乐！
> 
> 其实这个梗她点了真的很久了，然后我之前又写了两稿，每一稿都因为时间久远忘记了当时想怎么写，后来又因为我实在是不知道如何动笔才拖到了现在。
> 
> PS：如果不是她说生日再不交文就绝交我肯定不会动手的。

如何让男人张开腿—Sp训诫  
Clark发现，自己越来越难拒绝来自Bruce的一切要求，只要Bruce用那双深蓝色眼眸注视着他，他就觉得自己的大脑已经不受控制，快要迷失在深海中，所以连Bruce说的是什么都没注意，恍惚中就答应了这个荒唐的要求，然后就陷入了眼前这个尴尬的局面。

Bruce的小礼物已经在他体内待了六七个小时了，还是十分富有生机且孜孜不倦地刺激着自己体内的敏感点，快感的累积已经到了一种无以复加的程度。Clark向天发誓，如果不是Bruce还提前贴心地给他的准备了另一件环状饰品，自己可能已经一片狼藉，无法收拾了。伏在办公桌上，显然已经有点精神恍惚的Clark，还有点庆幸今天是平安无事的一天，不需要自己的另外一重身份出场，否则自己肯定完不成自己出门前，男友在耳后的小威胁，“晚上回来我检查，否则？嗯？”，连回忆起这一幕，耳尖都有些泛红，身上似乎也有些酥酥麻麻的小电流穿过。Clark抻了抻懒，忍不住叹息，哎，来自年长的男友的掌控欲，实在是一种甜蜜的负担呢。

来自正义联盟的警报，不合时宜的响了。在用超级大脑思考了两秒之后，Clark果断放弃了带着小礼物出任务的打算。厕所，办公室，电梯，天空，一气呵成。

今天的敌人还是老对头莱克斯·卢瑟，他在海岸线建的一个氪石武器研发机构被蝙蝠侠发现了，看来他又在谋划着什么针对自己的阴谋。超人用超级视线迅速扫过整栋建筑，发现这果然是针对自己建立的。除了窗户可以透过，墙体全都有铅层，让他无法透视整栋建筑，他回头跟蝙蝠侠示意了一下。蝙蝠侠低沉嘶哑的嗓音便从耳中的通讯器传来：“闪电侠和我去做侦查工作，你和钢骨在外面等我们讯号。”

蝙蝠侠和闪电侠成功潜入，便呼叫钢骨前来收集数据和证据，超人来销毁资料。不过任务一帆风顺肯定是不可能的，莱克斯对于正义联盟的到来早有准备。随着超人不小心踏入了一个陷阱，被氪石囚牢锁住，警报声很快开始在整栋建筑内回响，研究所开启了封锁自毁模式。四人费了不少力气才得以逃脱。

超人发现今天蝙蝠侠对他的态度有些奇怪，首先没有因为他误入陷阱让警报响起而指责他，之后也没有声讨他在逃生中鲁莽的行为，甚至在战后例会上对他人毫不留情，却对自己沉默，这种情形莫名地有些诡异，他的心里开始忐忑，感觉对方在酝酿什么大招，有些食不知味地回到了报社。

当他回过神来，已经晚上10点多了，Clark连忙收拾好东西，把Bruce给的小礼物又偷偷去厕所放回体内，希望可以瞒天过海。当他回到和Bruce在大都会临时爱巢的时候，已经晚上11点多了。

Clark脱掉西装外套，正准备摘掉领带的时候，突然被人从背后抱住了，身后覆盖热度与熟悉的木质香水味一起，迫近了Clark的身心，在他的耳边轻笑道：“甜心，你终于下班了，我等你很久了，你要怎么补偿我？”Clark瞬间涨红了脸，断断续续地“Bruce，你，你在家啊。”

Bruce揽过Clark过于紧张的身体，吻在了爱人的嘴角，“你今天似乎特别的紧张，是不是做了什么对不起我的事情？”Clark反射性地辩驳“没有，Bruce，你听我说，我真的没有把你给的礼物中途拿出来。”

“这样看来，我的男孩今天没有好好听话呢。”Bruce的手，不老实地顺着衬衫与西裤的缝隙，向下探去，“那么做好被惩罚的准备了吗？”Clark也知道不可能糊弄过Bruce，难为情地应下了。

Bruce替Clark把领带摘下来，绑到了他的眼睛上，刻意压低了声音：“今晚，你的一切感官都属于我，现在，把自己的衣服一件一件脱掉，想象着，是我在脱你的衣服，抚摸你的肌肤，感受你的热度。”Clark解开衬衫扣子的手都有些颤抖，Bruce的声音太过诱惑，他有些迫不及待地想挣脱衣服的束缚，感受Bruce带有薄茧的双手给他带来的欢愉。随即又解开了皮带，西裤应声而落，

“没错，就这样，乖孩子，把内裤也脱掉。”Clark听从Bruce的指挥，褪下了身上最后一层遮蔽物。“非常好！现在，跪下来，想象自己是一条等待主人怜爱的小狗，然后爬过来。”这种指令对Clark来说也太过羞耻，身上的肌肤因为Bruce的话语，泛起淡淡的粉色，动作有些迟疑。

Bruce对Clark的犹豫早有预料，开始安慰他“别害怕，你是我的爱人，要学会信任我，我不会伤害你的。”Clark似乎很容易就相信了这些话，对跪伏这个姿势也没有那么抗拒了。呈现在Bruce眼前的便是这样的美景，一副只有在古希腊神话传说中存在的，每一块肌肉都被精雕细琢过的躯体，米开朗基罗也难以描绘的无暇面容，高贵、神圣却如此顺从、谦卑地跪在他的面前。他的阴茎被带有自己名字的金环束缚着，这种玷污神的禁忌，让Bruce可耻的硬了。

Clark仿佛也感受到Bruce炽热的目光，分身不自觉地抬头，Bruce注意到了这一点，绕过Clark，抽出他西裤上的皮带，在空中挥舞了一下，发出了“唰”地一声。Clark瞬间就明白了自己要面临的是什么，已经立起的分身又颓软了下去。

Bruce先用皮带划过Clark的背部，让它顺着股沟向下划去，然后在地毯上抽了一下。“我每抽一下，你就数一声，然后说谢谢主人，好吗，Clark？”Bruce的声音很是缠绵，好像在说着什么了不得的情话，Clark好像被这个声音蛊惑了，说道“好的，主人。”

第一鞭抽到了Clark的乳尖。Clark并不觉得痛，反而有一种别样的快感，他想起Bruce的要求，连忙报数“第一下，谢谢主人。”第二鞭抽到了下腹，第三鞭在肩上，第四鞭在分身······Bruce的鞭法极富技巧，既不会让Clark感觉到过分的痛楚，又能让他不断累积热潮，还达不到巅峰，只是被动的接受施与者的全部。随着数字的不断增加，Clark浑身上下都晕染成了艳粉色，分身如果不是因为金环的束缚或许早已喷薄而出，后穴也因为抑制不住的快感湿的一塌糊涂，配上鞭过的红痕，和一滴滴的汗珠，显得格外性感，Bruce眼中的兴奋与暴虐也无法掩饰。

Clark忍不住向Bruce求饶“Bruce，我知道错了，没有下次了。”Bruce也已经无法抑制自己内心的野兽，将Clark额腰提起来，又把他的头勾过来，一边狠狠地吻着Clark的唇，一边解开自己的皮带，将自己早已挺立的性器挤进Clark身后温暖湿润的巢穴。

“B，Bruce，别这样，太大了，你之前放的东西还没拿出来。”Clark的后穴瞬间被撑满，即使已经有了大量的润滑，即使已经无数次被Bruce的性器贯穿，Clark还是没有办法一下接受Bruce的侵入，天知道Bruce的尺寸居然比自己这个外星人还要惊人。每次他的进入，都让Clark觉得自己会被劈裂。“没关系的，甜心，放松一点，你可以的，要对自己有信心。”Bruce的手掌抚过Clark的小腹，上面隐隐约约映出了Bruce性器的轮廓,虽然Bruce的话语十分的温柔，但是动作却异常激烈，每一次的进入都像疾风暴雨，挞伐着Clark柔软多汁的内里，跳蛋随着Bruce的入侵被顶到从未有过的深度，带来灭顶的快感。

“B，Bruce，嗯，求，求你，慢，一点。”Clark的抗议与呻吟混在一起，破碎不成调，没有男人能拒绝这种要求，或者说邀请，Bruce也不例外，回应Clark的只是更加迅速的抽插，愈发猛烈地进攻。Clark觉得自己好像一叶小舟，被Bruce的狂风巨浪击得毫无还手之力，过于猛烈地快感层层叠叠，汹涌而出，又因为阴茎环的限制得不到释放，累积成一次又一次的干高潮，Clark的心神仿佛已在天外，包裹在绵软的云朵中，浑浑沌沌地想，自己如果是女性，怕是已经潮吹了好几次了。

Bruce感觉Clark穴内的媚肉好似会吮吸的小嘴，把自己的性器咬得紧，舍不得自己离开，尤其每次故意将跳蛋顶到深处，肠道还会突然地收缩，亲吻自己阴茎的每一寸。看着Clark因为干高潮，神情恍惚，爽到没了魂，Bruce有些不甘，拍了Clark的屁股一下，Clark条件反射地收缩了内壁，给Bruce带来更美妙的体验。Bruce开始掌掴Clark的臀瓣，手上传来的富有弹性的触感，和下身的紧合让Bruce如至天堂。

Clark被一个巴掌唤起了神志，发觉Bruce开始不断地拍打自己的臀部，更加猛烈地在自己体内冲刺。Clark觉得自己好像只是Bruce胯下的一匹马，只能忍受来自主人的鞭挞，无条件接受主人的雷霆雨露，又像一个河蚌，被Bruce剥去了遮蔽的壳衣，享受弹软的汁肉；还像是Bruce定制的性爱娃娃，可以随意摆弄，毫不留情；唯独不像Bruce的爱人。想到这里，Clark已经无法抑制自己的眼泪，以及夹杂在呻吟的啜泣。

“Clark？我弄疼你了？”Bruce有些担忧，放慢了抽插的频率，解开了Clark的阴茎环，吻上了Clark昂扬的脖颈，又似啃咬一般，吻出绵延的红痕。“抱歉，下次不会了。”又顺着Clark的脊柱一路吻下来。Clark也感觉到了Bruce的心意，又发出惹人怜爱的喘息声，与Bruce冲刺的频率渐渐吻合，两人一起达到了巅峰。

Bruce拥吻着Clark躺在床上，享受着高潮的余韵，懒洋洋地说：“好了，你要是不喜欢，我们下次不玩这个了，不过，你是不是还隐瞒了我什么事情呢？”Clark显然也没从激烈的性事中得到喘息，完全没有反应过来，随口说道：“没有啊，Bruce你了解我，我不会说谎骗人。”Bruce翻过身，把Clark压在身下，咬了咬他的耳尖，“今天给你的两个小玩具都有定位系统哦，Superman！”Clark突然就清醒了，原来Bruce的惩罚才刚刚开始。

后记：  
某日，《哥谭绯闻》头条预告：《布鲁西宝贝儿如何骗炮超人》。  
不明真相的路人和想要一亲芳泽的有心人士纷纷订购，《哥谭绯闻》销量激增。谁想到，大家买回去一看，里面居然只有三行字：  
第一、有钱。  
第二、够帅。  
第三、头发多。  
读者纷纷开始咒骂这个垃圾骗钱报纸和火柴马龙该记者。  
据悉，该报纸在当天就被Lex集团收购。


End file.
